


Mutual Pleasure

by klaines_deepest_desires



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during s5. After struggling to find time together, Kurt had a romantic evening together with his fiancé planned. But after being kept late at the diner, he's exhausted and frustrated, thinking his plans are foiled. Little does he know that Blaine is home waiting in his bed, naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different from my usual. Hope you enjoy ;)

Kurt sighed as he unlocked the door. He was frustrated. He should've been home hours ago. He and Blaine were supposed to have a date night. He had it all planned. He had taken the time to make sure they would have the loft to themselves and that Rachel wouldn't be making a surprise appearance. He had planned a romantic candlelit dinner, perhaps followed by a movie and then they’d go to his bedroom where they’d undoubtedly make love. He had even managed to get tomorrow off as well, so that Blaine could stay the night and not wake up alone.

Kurt missed Blaine. They both lived in the same city and went to the same school, so it wasn't like they never saw one another. But ever since Blaine had moved out of the loft, finding time alone together was difficult. Especially when they had roommates that would come and go from the apartments at all hours of the day.

Just when he thought he finally had managed to arrange time alone for the two of them, Kurt had been forced to work late at the diner. A coworker had called in sick and they had gotten swamped. Kurt had managed to sneak away long enough to call Blaine and inform him. The disappointment in Blaine’s voice when he relayed the news was obvious. Kurt felt it, too. Why was it so difficult to spend some quality time with his fiance. Kurt told Blaine to use his spare key and wait for him if he wanted. He would try and get away as quickly as possible.

But hours later, when he was exhausted and frustrated, he was finally able go home.

Date night ruined, Kurt unlocked and slid the metal door open. He attempted to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to disturb anyone who may be asleep nearby as metal ground against metal. The loft was dark and quiet. Only a few lights were lit. The lamp above the stove doused the kitchen area in a soft yellow light. Rachel's star lamp stood proudly illuminating the divide between her and Kurt's bedroom areas. Behind Kurt's privacy curtain, he could see the soft glow of his bedside lamp.

Kurt sighed. Since Blaine hadn't greeted him when he came inside the door, he probably fell asleep while waiting. He couldn't fault him for that. It was late and he was meant to be home hours ago.

Kurt quietly set his keys and bag near the door, not wanting to wake Blaine if he was asleep behind the curtain. Untucking the shirt of his work uniform, Kurt made his way to his area of the loft.

A soft sigh stopped him in his tracks. Was Blaine dreaming? A low moan followed the sigh.

Curious, but filled with an inkling of what was happening, Kurt lifted the privacy curtain and peered inside. His jaw dropped and his heart raced. All blood rushed towards his cock.

On his bed, with legs splayed, was Blaine. Naked. His clothes were neatly folded on top of the dresser. Kurt took in the way the shadows cast over him, accentuating the lines of his body, the muscles of his arm as he stroked himself, cock hard and thick in his hand. His eyes were closed as he focused on pleasuring himself. At his side lay a bottle of lube and the vibrator they had bought together on a whim.

Kurt's face grew hot at the sight of his fiance touching himself, the soft sighs and moans on his lips. His heart pounded against his chest, surprised and aroused at what he had walked in on. His cock twitched in interest.

Kurt swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, wanting to let Blaine know he was no longer alone. “Decide to start without me?”

Blaine jumped a bit, hand jerking away from his cock. He must've been too focused on what he was doing to not hear the door open. His eyes fluttered open, searching for the source of his interruption.

Kurt smirked.

“Kurt...” Blaine moved to sit up but Kurt shook his head.

“Please. Don't stop,” he encouraged Blaine. Kurt sat in the chair in the corner, facing the bed. He pressed his hand against his straining bulge. Kurt wanted to watch him. They had done this before. Back when they were separated by distance, it was the only way they had to be intimate. Kurt spent many nights watching Blaine through the somewhat blurry image of the webcam as he touched himself until he came. Kurt would sometimes direct Blaine's touch--and Blaine would do the same for him--urging him to touch himself the way he would if they were together. The sight and sound of Blaine coming, hot cum spurting onto his chest and stomach with Kurt's name on his lips made Kurt's blood boil and his cock throb.

They hadn't needed to solely rely on watching one another since Blaine had arrived to New York. Not when they could finally touch, feel, and taste one another. But seeing Blaine like this now, in reality rather than a pixelated image on the computer was infinitely more sensual than Kurt remembered.

Blaine's eyes followed him. He nodded. “Yeah...Okay...” Blaine took his cock back in his hand. He stroked up and down his length, tightening his grip on the upstroke. Kurt's eyes focused on the way his thumb brushed over the tip, smearing the precum that had started leaking. His other hand rubbed his chest, teasing his own nipples.

Kurt took several deep breaths. His cock ached at the sight. His body longed to be next to Blaine, to be the one drawing the low moans from him. But Kurt waited, intent on watching Blaine stroke himself. He struggled to find a comfortable position to sit, the sounds emanating from Blaine sending heat through his body. His cock throbbed. Kurt unbuckled his pants, desperate for some relief. “Don't rush it,” Kurt said, his voice firm. He wanted to see how long Blaine could hold off. Wanted it to last.

“Fuck,” Blaine moaned as he held the bottom of his length, grip so tight his knuckles went white. He was trying to stave off his orgasm.

Kurt could see him straining, how tense he had grown. He pressed the palm of his hand against himself. He rocked up against his hand, trying to find some sort of friction.

Blaine released himself. His cock landed on his belly with a wet thwack. He reached for the lube at his side. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers before reaching his hand around his thigh so that he could touch his hole. Blaine circled his rim a few times, teasing himself.

Kurt took a deep breath when he saw Blaine finally press his finger inside himself. Kurt slipped his hand inside his pants and wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing tightly. Blaine's continued moans went straight to his cock. Kurt quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He lifted his hips just enough to tug his pants down his hips. He kept his eyes on Blaine as he took his cock in his hand. He began stroking himself, keeping in time with Blaine's motions. His other hand ran over his chest, pinching his nipples.

Blaine pulled his hand away from his ass long enough to get more lube then pushed two fingers inside himself.

"Fuck," Kurt moaned. "That's hot."

Blaine smirked. He angled his wrist and found the spot that had his body shaking. He looked at Kurt, his eyes hooded, dark. His mouth parted, hot air escaping his lips as he tried to breath normally. "Kurt..."

Kurt knew what he wanted. And Kurt wanted it, too. Wanted to feel Blaine fall apart underneath him. Kurt jumped to his feet. He kicked off his shoes and pants. He tossed his shirt to the floor. He went to the side of the bed and climbed on next to Blaine. He lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, hard cock pressed against the side of Blaine's hip.

Blaine gazed up at him with glassy eyes, waiting for him to settle in position. He began to pull his fingers out of his hole.

Kurt shook his head, his hand reaching for Blaine's wrist to stop him. "No, don't stop. Keep touching yourself."

Blaine shuddered. "Okay," he whispered. His hand on his cock resumed stroking, moving up and down his length, thumb brushing over the head. He continued to move his fingers inside himself, brushing over his spot over and over.

Kurt leaned down, his lips brushing against Blaine's. They kissed slowly, taking their time tasting one another. Kurt pulled Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Blaine moaned underneath him. As they kissed, Kurt's hand wandered over Blaine's body. He stroked his hand over Blaine's chest, stopping to tease his nipples. Kurt circled his finger around one of them, then pinched it between his thumb and forefinger.

Blaine gasped, hips jerking up. "Oh, god..."

Kurt smirked. He knew Blaine loved it when he did that. The slight twinge of pain had sent shock waves through Blaine's body. He repeated the same to the other nipple. Blaine reacted the same. "So gorgeous," Kurt murmured as he lowered his head and began to kiss Blaine's neck.

He lavished Blaine's neck with attention, licking and tasting his skin. Kurt's hand continued wandering over Blaine's body. He lightly scratched his nails down his abdomen to his hips, fingers teasing the short patch of hair there. He touched every where he could reach, except his cock, leaving Blaine to continue stroking himself.

Kurt pushed himself down Blaine's body, his mouth on his skin. He kissed across his chest, tongue twirling around his erect nipples. He bit them lightly, getting the same reaction he had with just his hand. Kurt hummed. He loved how responsive Blaine was, how he reacted so vividly to everything Kurt did for him. As he continued to move down his body, Kurt kissed his skin, biting, licking, tasting. He moved down until he was hovering above his cock.

Blaine began to move his hand away, expecting Kurt to take over but Kurt shook his head. He caught Blaine's eye and smirked. "Don't stop touching yourself until I tell you."

Blaine whimpered but nodded.

Kurt watched Blaine's hand move up and down his cock, the in and out motion of his fingers in his ass, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to release. But Kurt knew he would hold off until he wanted him to come.

Kurt ran his tongue across his lips. His tongue darted out to lick across the tip of Blaine's cock, tasting him.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out. His hips jerked.

Kurt moaned at the first taste of his precum. He swirled his tongue around the tip then sucked it into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the slit, teasing him.

Blaine's strokes along his length increased in speed as Kurt hummed around the head. His eyes were glued to Kurt. His breathing was erratic.

Kurt smirked as he caught Blaine's gaze. He pulled his mouth away from the tip of his cock. He lowered his head and licked at his balls, sucking one into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around them, teasing him. He felt Blaine's thighs tense around him as continued to suck. Kurt directed his attention lower. He flicked his tongue, teasing the edge of his rim where Blaine's fingers pumped in and out of his body.

Blaine seized as Kurt continued licking his hole. He pulled his hand away from his cock and tangled his hand in Kurt's hair, holding him close.

Kurt smiled against him. He had known how his fiance would react, how responsive he’d get when he did this. He hummed as Blaine tugged his hair gently. He shook his head and reached up to remove his hand. He intertwined their hands together before lifting his head. He took a deep breath at the sight before him.

Blaine's jaw was slack, lips plump and red where he bit them in ecstasy. His chest heaved as he tried to draw in air. His skin shimmered in the light, heated and reddened. His fingers stuttered as he continued to move them inside himself.

Kurt swallowed thickly. He ran his hands over Blaine's thighs. His cock ached to be touched. But this wasn't about him. He wanted to please Blaine, to make him writhe underneath him, to come with his name on his lips. But still, Kurt stroked himself, trying to ease the urge to thrust inside Blaine and take him. "You are so hot like this," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled softly. He reached for Kurt. "Kiss me, please."

Kurt returned the smile. He dropped to his hands, hovering over Blaine, and kissed him. "Love you," he whispered against his lips.

"Love you, too," Blaine murmured.

Kurt pulled away and repositioned himself back at Blaine's side. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. He reached down between Blaine's legs and batted at his hand. "My turn," he said with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled. He nodded.

Kurt circled his fingers around Blaine's hole a few times before pressing against him. He slipped two fingers inside him easily. He pumped his fingers in and out, twisting his wrist. After a moment, he decided to push Blaine’s body further. He pressed a third finger inside him, stretching his hole wider.

Blaine cried out. "Oh!" He rocked his hips onto Kurt's hand, urging him to go deeper, to seek that spot inside him.

Kurt lowered his head and placed kisses on Blaine's face. Soft fluttery kisses everywhere he could reach; his cheeks, eyes, forehead, lips. Soothing actions mixed with the insistent stroking he continued to do, brushing against Blaine's prostate. "Keep touching yourself, Blaine," Kurt whispered against his face.

"Kurt... oh." Blaine twisted his hips. "Okay..." He took a shaky breath before grasping his cock.

"That's it. Don't stop," Kurt murmured words of encouragement. He watched Blaine stroke his cock, his pace uneven. Blaine writhed underneath him, hips circling down, grinding against Kurt's hand. Kurt's cock throbbed as Blaine continued to moan. The sounds Blaine made during sex always turned Kurt on. He had always been vocal the little soft sighs and moans indicating how close Blaine was. How undone he was.

Blaine's muscles grew tense. His breathing became rapid, nostrils flaring as he fought to control his reaction. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes. "Kurt...gonna cum."

Kurt brushed his spot one last time before gently pulling his fingers out of his ass, ignoring Blaine's whimpers of protest. Kurt took Blaine’s hand away from his cock. Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile and kissed him. "Not yet."

Blaine whimpered.

The two of them continued to kiss deeply. They kissed until Blaine's body calmed down, until he wasn't right on the edge. Kurt pulled his lips from Blaine's and smirked. He remembered the vibrator Blaine had at his side when he had started.

Ignoring Blaine's questioning look, Kurt leaned over him, hand searching for the familiar black vibe. He grabbed it and presented it to Blaine. "I assume you had plans for this," he said with a wink. "How about we put it to use?"

"Oh, fuck," Blaine choked out. He nodded and splayed his legs further. "Yes. Please, Kurt."

"So eager," Kurt teased him, noticing how he opened his body for him, waiting for his next action. "Okay. But... don't touch yourself. Wanna make you cum from this alone." He kissed him. "Can you do that?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

Kurt smiled. He loved how eager Blaine always was for it, how responsive his body was every time. He took it so well, opening himself up for Kurt, no matter what they did together. Kurt picked up the lube and made sure the vibe was as slick as he could get it. It was thicker than usual for a vibrator but Blaine loved the feeling of being filled--they both did truth be told.

“Ready?” Kurt asked once he was sure it was covered in lube.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes.”

Kurt dropped his lips to Blaine’s once more as he lined the vibe up with his hole. He pushed it in, bit by bit, his movements slow. Blaine’s breath hitched as it settled in place, the curved tip pushing against his spot in the perfect angle. Easing Blaine into it, Kurt rotated it, alternating the pressure against his spot.

Blaine moaned. He clung to the bedsheets, grip tight.

Then slowly, Kurt turned the vibrator on. He started with the lowest setting, not wanting to completely overwhelm Blaine just yet. Blaine's body jumped as the first vibrations shook within him. Kurt held the vibe in place, making sure it hit just the right spot. Kurt watched the expressions on Blaine’s face, the pleasure as it raced through his body.

“How about a bit more,” Kurt whispered. He smiled as Blaine begged in agreement. He cranked the vibrator up, increasing the speed and intensity bit by bit until it was at the highest speed.

Blaine’s eyes widened and he gasped. “Oh, god,” he whimpered. He released his knuckle-whitening grip on sheets and grabbed Kurt instead. He clung to his upper arm, nails digging into Kurt’s pale skin. He rocked his hips towards the vibrations.

Kurt held the vibe steady. To draw out Blaine’s pleasure, he quickly dialed down the intensity of the vibrations. A few seconds later, after Blaine had calmed a bit, he cranked it back to high. He watched in awe as Blaine took the onslaught of sensations, alternating the speed of the vibe every few seconds. His cock twitched at every sigh and whimper and moan escaping the man clinging to him.

“Kurt, oh god…” Blaine moaned. He dug his heels into the bed, trying to chase the edge. “So close.”

“Then cum,” Kurt replied. He cranked it up to the highest setting and pressed the vibe against Blaine’s spot, eager to see him fall apart underneath him. “Cum for me, Blaine.”

Blaine’s body grew tense. His breathing grew shallow. His grip on Kurt tightened. A few seconds later, he came, a shout on his lips. He spurted long streams of hot cum over his stomach, his chest.

Blood rushed through Kurt’s ears as he took in the sight. His cock throbbed, aching to be touched. But he kept his focus on Blaine, slowing the vibe, letting Blaine ride it through the after waves. Then when he saw a the slightest twinge of pain in Blaine’s face, Kurt stopped it. Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Blaine murmured in response. He loosened his grip on Kurt’s arm, letting Kurt pull away.

Kurt climbed to his knees, crawling towards Blaine’s hips. He removed the vibe from his fiance as gentle as he could, not wanting to hurt him. He set the vibe to the side and smiled at Blaine. He ran his hands over Blaine’s shaky thighs, trying to sooth him. His eyes fell to his spent cock, glistening in the soft light, wet with cum. Kurt licked his lips. He glanced at Blaine's face, noticing him watching him.

Kurt lowered his head. His tongue darted out, brushing over Blaine’s cock. Blaine’s moans encouraged him and Kurt pressed his mouth firmer against his cock. Tasting him. He took Blaine in his mouth and sucked. He licked his cock clean while Blaine shuddered underneath him.

“Taste so good,” Kurt moaned as he gave Blaine’s cock one last suck before trailing his tongue over his stomach. He lapped at the cum, nipping and sucking his skin. He licked the cum from Blaine’s chest, teasing over his nipples. He hovered over Blaine and smirked.

Blaine returned his smile. He reached up and brushed his thumb over the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “Missed some,” he said. He ran his thumb over Kurt’s lips.

Kurt grabbed and held Blaine’s hand still. He wrapped his lips around Blaine’s thumb and sucked. He twirled his tongue, lapping up the cum. He then released his hand and licked his lips. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself being flipped over onto his back.

Blaine caught Kurt’s surprised gaze and shrugged. “My turn.” He glanced down at Kurt’s cock. He was hard, painfully so, leaking from the tip. “Wow. Definitely my turn.”

Kurt gave one breathless chuckle and nodded. “Please, Blaine… please.” He had ignored his own arousal for far too long. He had been too intent on Blaine’s pleasure that he had ignored his. Kurt pushed at Blaine’s shoulders, urging him to move down his body.

Blaine obliged, placing quick kisses to Kurt’s skin as he shifted down until he was at Kurt’s hips. He took Kurt’s thick cock in his hand and pressed a kiss to the tip. He swirled his tongue around him, taking him deeper and deeper.

Kurt could only whimper as he watched his cock disappear into Blaine’s mouth, as he felt his tongue flutter around him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with as hard as he was. And not with Blaine’s mouth on him, his tongue doing wicked things to him.

Blaine sunk down around him, taking him deep within his mouth.

Kurt cried out, hips bucking up. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned.

Blaine lifted his head and stroked him, grip tight around him. He held Kurt’s eyes as he brought him to the edge. He held the base of his cock in his hand and lowered his mouth once more, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the way up.

Kurt’s hips moved, his body unable to remain still. He could feel the tingling in the base of his spine, the tightening of his balls. He reached down and gripped Blaine’s hair. His thighs tensed. “Close, Blaine…”

Blaine pulled his mouth away and nodded. He stroked him, grip hard and motions fast, mouth hovering over the tip of his cock. “Cum, Kurt. Cum in my mouth.”

Kurt’s breathing grew erratic, his body tensed. Blaine sucked on the tip of his cock and Kurt came with a cry. His muscles spasmed, his hips pushing his cock deeper in Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine sucked him, hand pumping up and down his length as he swallowed his cum. He licked and stroked him through the aftershocks, wanting to taste every last drop.

Kurt continued to spasm, body wracked in pleasure until the pleasure fell too far over the line and became uncomfortable. He pushed at Blaine’s shoulder, knowing that Blaine would understand what he wanted. Giving his cock one last suck, Blaine released him. He collapsed at Kurt’s side.

Together, they both took deep breaths, trying to normalize their breathing and calm their bodies. Once he felt relaxed, Kurt reached for Blaine. Blaine scooted closer to him, laying his head on his chest.

Kurt ran his hand over the back of Blaine’s neck. “I’m sorry about tonight. I had plans for us.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Kurt.” Blaine glanced up at him. He ran his hand over his chest. “It was pretty awesome.” He smiled.

Kurt returned his smile. He couldn’t argue with Blaine about that. But still. “If only they hadn’t kept me late. Imagine how much more awesome it would’ve been.” He winked.

Blaine chuckled. “Well… you’re off tomorrow, right?”

Kurt nodded. “I should be anyway. Unless they call me in.”

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt’s. “Well, we’ll just have to make sure you’re too preoccupied to come in.”

 

 


End file.
